¿Qué hace Aragorn como rey en un día normal?
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Arwen cree que su marido Aragorn no la escucha para nada, por eso se idea hacerle un seguimiento diario de su actividad como rey en Minas Tirith. Descubrid lo que Aragorn hace un domingo cualquiera y la opinión de Arwen sobre todo lo que hace o dice.


**Capitulo 1. Un día normal. **

¿Cómo sería un día normal para un rey? ¿Qué sería lo que haría a cada momento de su vida? Eso es lo que se pregunta Arwen, pues su esposo se encuentra en un estado algo dejado, apenas habla con ella y eso la carcome, por eso se ha dispuesto a hacer un seguimiento diario de lo que hace su marido a cada momento del día. 

_Día 1_

_No tengo palabras para describir lo de ésta noche, ha sido… ¿por qué diablos escribo esto? ¡Es privado! … sigo… Tiene una sonrisa pícara de buena mañana… y no me extraña… ejem… se levanta y como todo ser humano normal y corriente se mete en el lavabo rascándose las greñas y algo más abajo, no, mucho más abajo, ¡No tan abajo! Ahí. _

Arwen picarona ella se acerca al lavabo y lo observa con atención todos sus movimientos, incluso hasta lo que no debe mirar lo mira, …eso de lo que no debe… habrá que verlo. Apunta cada detalle en su libreta anotaconsultas: 

_…se abrocha la bragueta… se mira al espejo y empieza a hacer caras con las greñas leoneras que tiene, se lava la cara y empieza a hacer gárgaras, seguidamente se moja el cabello y se peina, se acerca al espejo para ver de cerca un granillo inofensivo que tiene escondido entre la perilla. Se hecha desodorante y murmura "para oler bien" después de haberse lavado un poco._

Mientras la elfa escribía Aragorn miró a través del espejo hacia fuera para ver si veía a alguien, pues había escuchado un ruido raro, como si estuvieran escribiendo, le extraño pero siguió. Arwen se escondió detrás de la pared para no ser vista. Al escuchar que apagaba la luz se fue hacia la habitación para meterse en la cama y hacerse la dormida, escondió la libreta y el bolígrafo bajo la almohada. 

-Arwen, despierta… ya es de día… 

-…-se hacía la remolona- 

-¿Así que quieres guerra eh? 

-…

Le retiró la colcha y la dejó en camisola, se encogió al sentir algo de frío, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al notar la mano de Aragorn en cierta parte… 

-¡ESO NO LO PONGAS! 

Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y eso… siguió su ruta, Aragorn bajaba a almorzar más ancho que largo, ella se quedó en la cama con la excusa del agotamiento para ganar tiempo. Cuando estuvo vestida y arreglada bajó.

_Orinar: Hecho._

_Lavarse: Hecho._

_Enjuagarse: Hecho._

_Centrifugar: Aun por hacer. _

_Peinarse: Hecho._

_Desodorante: Axe, Hecho. Mmm que bien huele… me vuelve loca…_

_Hacer…: JAJA ¡¡QUE TE LO CREES QUE LO VOY A PONER!!_

Bajó abajo y lo observaba…

_Hora del desayuno: 12.30_

_Tipo de desayuno: Poco, medio, en abundancia._

_Desayuno: Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada para empezar, tostadas con manteca de cacahuete, cereales Special K con un yogurt natural azucarado mezclado frutas diversas, café solo largo con biscochitos para mojar. ¡¡Y ESO QUE ERA EL MEDIO!! _

_Hora final del desayuno: 13.30_

_Nota: En abundancia lo hace cuando no ha practicado…ESO._

**_Siguiente tarea_**_: leer el periódico en el trono para estar algo enterado de lo que sucede. _

_Se sienta en el trono como todo un señor, y empieza a hojear el periódico de una manera desinteresada centrándose más en lo que más le interesa, (Noticias BOMBA, anuncios porno, bolsa de trabajo no laboral y economía) ésta última parte se la tiene que decir el consejero, solamente le interesa si la economía va BIEN O MAL y si las acciones SUBEN O BAJAN._

**_Siguiente:_**_ Acompañar a sus seis hijas al colegio (todo un logro) (aunque eso lo hace en días laborables, no festivos)_

**_Siguiente:_**_ Enseñarle a su hijo (DE VEINTE AÑOS) al manejo de la espada y del arco._

_¬¬ qué le vas a enseñar a ese HOMBRE, que no es un niño, es un HOMBRE hecho y derecho. ¡Aragorn DESPIERTA YA QUE NO TIENE CINCO AÑOS!!!!)_

_-Hijo, vamos a hacer un duelo, creo que ya eres bastante mayorcito para saber manejar la espada con holgura._

_-…padre… acabé la instrucción a los siete años… llevo haciendo duelos contigo desde los ocho… _

_-¡No desobedezcas al REY!_

_-Vale hombre… no te pongas así… SEÑOR. ¿Por qué no practicamos con el arco, es más… Incesante y más Misterioso?_

_-De acuerdo, pero eso tendrá que ser otro día, los domingos solo uso espada._

_…MANÍAS DEL REY…_

**Siguiente tarea asignada:** _Jugar con Arwen (juego de mayores se entiende) …**69** … ¬¬ no hacía falta especificar TANTO. JEJEJEJJEE _

_Toda la santa tarde así sin poder llegar a hablar ¿Y por qué diablos no le digo nada y me dejo llevar? Si siempre acabamos en el mismo sitio, el encima y yo debajo o al revés, anda que también lo que pongo… es que…_

_¡AL CARAJO ESTE SEGUIMIENTO! …Aragorn… -modo insinuante-…ven acá… mmjjj… _


End file.
